


Scarlet

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets sunburn on a trip with Ennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet

He hid it well, for a week afterwards, the red that marked areas the sun should never scorch. Lureen would see the tan, but some things were easier to dismiss than a deep, red stain. Nevertheless, inside, the burn stayed, firing up bellows for the present and for the future. Some thought the scarlet a sin. To Jack, it was the beauty of a blood-vow never spoken. The red Lureen always wore without, Jack, more truthfully, wore within.


End file.
